What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger
by Cleopatra Knight
Summary: He was her best friend, and he broke her, what will she do now? *Just testing for now, this my first fanfic, so be harsh and reveiw please, I will update soon I'm going on Holiday break, I'll update then, I changed the title was The Boy Who Broke the Girl
1. When it happened

Author's Note: Look I know most of you guys would just rather skip this part so I don't think I will even bother. But if you must know, the story takes place around the time Booth and Cam were dating. (Season two)

Disclaimer: Bones unfortunately doesn't belong to my but to the people at Fox.

Rating: T for Teen for now!

Title:

**Prologue**

**Booth and Brennen had just finished a case in New York and it was their last night at the hotel, booth decided that it would be a good idea if they got some drinks just to relax before heading home the next day.**

"**Hey Bones, are you ready yet?!"Called Booth who was waiting for her to get out of the bathroom.**

"**Can't you wait 5 minutes?!" she yelled.**

" **Uuuuhhhh, Ok 5 minutes"**

**5 minutes later…..**

" **Okay I'm ready." She said**

" **About time." He said without looking at her but as soon as he did she was wearing this little black cocktail dress.**

"**WOW!, you look great!" He said just oogleing at her.**

"**Ok… Thanks! So are you ready to go?"**

"**Yeah, let's go!" He said as thoughts raced through his mind. Is she trying to torture me? **

**They go to the club and they have a few drinks and before they even realize that they are drunk they start making out and they were heading to the hotel room that she was staying at…**

**They both woke up in her bed the next morning and she was so happy, she felt so special until she heard Booth say…**

" **Bones, this was a mistake, I don't love you, I love Cam, not you."**

**He got dressed and went to his room, leaving her with a broken heart and instantly those walls that he tried so hard to keep down, sprang up and are now invincible.**


	2. The Test

Disclaimer: I will never own Bones, No matter how much I want to.

Chapter 2: The Test

_**3 Weeks Later…**_

Brennen had only talked to Booth once since that night. He told her that it was again a mistake and to forget about the little encounter. And she walked off like nothing happened, in to the garden were she cried her eyes out. She went back inside when he left with Cam.

"Sweetie, where were you?"Said Angela sounding very concerned.

"I have tto go Ange. I'm ssorry." She grabbed her stuff and ran out of the Jeffersonian and ran home not caring that Angela was running after her.

"Bren, wait!" yelled Angela but she just kept running. Angela finally called Hodgins to tell him what was going on.

Brennen got home and started to cry even harder. She did this ever since she got back but what Booth had said had pushed her over the edge. Then there was a knock at the door and it was Angela. She opened the door and let her friend in.

"Sweetie, do you want to tell me what happened?" Angela asked comforting her now broken friend.

"I messed up Ange, I really screwed up and I don't know what to do. This is killing me!" She said as she ran in to the bathroom and throw up. Angela went in to comfort her friend and talked her though it.

"Bren, talk to me, tell me what happened."

"I slept with him."

"Who is him'?" asked Angela.

"Booth" Brennen barely whispered.

"Oh, what has that man done to you." Angela said.

"That's not all of it."

"Tell me the rest."

"I'm late; my last period was 6 weeks ago."She said trying to hold back on the tears.

"Did you take the test yet?"Angela asked with real concern in her voice.

"No."

"Well let's get you one."

The two ladies went to the drug store which was across the street to get the pregnancy test. Angela bought it and they returned to Brennen's apartment. Brennen went in to the bathroom to take the test and she came out and waited for the results.

3 minutes later…..

"Ange, how accurate is this thing? "


	3. Why Is This Happening To Me?

Diclaimer: I don't own Bones, wish I did but sadly, I do not.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Please Read and review, be as harsh or as nice as you want because criticism came only help me.**_

"_**Ange, how accurate is this thing? "**_

"Well the box says 99.9 accuracy, so I would say pretty accurate. Why? What does it say?"

Brennen shows Angela the pregnancy test.

"Oh my god, are you sure?"

"I'm pregnant see the little plus sign! And you said so yourself, it is 99.9 accurate!"

"I'm pregnant with Booth's kid." Brennen kept saying over and over again. And then she started to freak out.

"Sweetie cam down and let's figure it out, are you going to tell Booth?"

"Ange, I don't know what to do, I'm not telling Booth, I don't even want to look at him. Can you go I just wan to be alone." Brennen said starting to cry.

"I'm not leaving you."

"But I'm fine Ange, there is nothing to worry about." She said crying even harder now.

"No, no your not."

"Fine I'm not fine, but I just want to be alone, please Ange, please." Seeing that her friend was really sincere….

"Fine I'll go but I'll come back and check on you in a few hours, but if you need me just call and I'll be there before you know it."

"And Ange, can you tell cam that I will not be coming into work for the next few days and don't tell Booth anything, even if he asks."

"Sure sweetie no problem" Angela left and Brennen was finally at ease.

_**Later that night…**_

"Sweetie, are you okay now?"

"Yeah Ange, I think that I'm feeling better."

"Okay, I'll go and let you get some sleep."

"Ange, about what I said earlier, about Booth…" Angela cut her off before she could finish.

"Okay sweetie, no problem."

The Next Day at around 6:30 at night….

"Hey Angela! Where's Bones, we got a case!" Called Booth

"I don't know, did you check her house?" Asked Angela trying not to betray Brennen.

"No, why would she be there?"

"Don't know, I got to go to the bathroom and then I'm going home, night Booth." Angela had to make something up and ran off.

20 minutes later….

"Hey Bones are you in there? We have a case!" Called Booth through the door of her apartment. She opened the door.

"Booth I'm not feeling to well." She said coldly and with out feeling and she looked into his eyes. Normally when he looked into her eyes he saw warmth, love, and comfort in those beautiful grey eyes, but now he saw a cold, hurt, and distant Brennen and all the love that was there was now gone and was replaced with sadness. After looking at her for a few seconds, he realized all of this and then she slammed the door in his face. He was stunned by all of this but, he walked away.

She was now exhausted, physically and emotionally, so she went to bed. She woke up at around 6:30 A.M. and she ran into the bathroom and pucked her guts out, then she cried again. Meanwhile, Booth was waking up with Cam in his arms, he only wished that Cam was Bones, little did he know that she needed him more than ever.


	4. Oh the Guilt!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, never have and never will regrettably.

**Author's Note: Well sorry that I didn't update in a while but I'm back now. Over the weekend, I saw the movie The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian and it has become my favorite movie ever and I love movies so that is a great honor for me to say that. That movie made me cry, laugh, and almost yell at the characters, yeah it was that awesome!! Also thanks to Dancingshrimp326 for the chapter title and signoff.**

_Early the next day…._

"Angela, were is Bones?" Booth asked in quite a hurry

"Home." She said before she walked off into the one place she knew that he could not follow.

Home. That's all I get? Why is she at home again? There must be something wrong and I got to go find out what. About ten minutes later Booth arrived at Brennen's door and knocked three times. He heard her getting sick in the bathroom and used the key she gave him just in case of an emergency.

"Hey Bones are you okay?" He asked as he ran into the bathroom. She shakily got up and washed her mouth out and came out of the bathroom.

"I don't want to talk to you, Booth!" She said with pure hatred in her eyes

"Come on Bones, what's up, you were getting very sick a minute ago…" She cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Well I am sick as you so kindly pointed out, can you just go." She said with tears almost bursting out of her eyes.

"No, I'm not leaving you, I promise." He tried to pull her in to a hug, she kept fighting it but he finally did, just then, Cam called and asked if he could come by and take her to dinner and a movie and head back to his place. Brennen heard everything and she felt him pull back and she saw him leave without looking back or saying anything.

He had left her there just second after he promised that he would never leave, and even though he had crushed her before she still had some trust in him and in people in general, but hat little move sent her over the edge, there was only one person that she could trust now and it was Angela. She started to cry harder than ever and that's when she decided to call Angela.

_In the Lab…._

Angela was now on the phone with Brennen and still trying to calm her down and says she will be over as soon as she gets off work which was good enough for Brennen and she hangs up the phone and at this point all the things that Brennen told her about what Booth did practically broke her heart and she had started to cry but then she sees Booth and she pulls him into her office, she closes the door and the blinds and…

"Booth how could you do that to her? Did you know that she trusted you more than anybody else? You got her to open up to you in ways I couldn't get her to do with me, and you crushed her! Did you know that she heard everything in that phone call? Well did you?!" At that point Angela was so mad that she slapped him.

"Ahhh! What was that for?" God, that hurt, why did she just do that? He thought to himself.

"What do you think?" She hissed before walking out of her office leaving Booth to think over everything.

And he did just that. He replayed it all in his mind, the sick, the crying, the promise and the leaving. With all of these things replaying in his head the guilt seemed to grow stronger and stronger. He sees Cam and runs over to her.

"Hey Cam, I can't make the date I sorry."

"Hey it is okay, it was last minute anyway, night Booth!"

"Yeah, night." He gave her a good night kiss and he left. He started driving back to Brennen's apartment but meets and unexpected obstacle in Brennen's apartment. He the key but it won't work.

"Come on Bones I know you're in there." Just then his cell phones vibrate indicating that it was a text message.

I read…I will never want to talk to you or see you again, all further communication with me will be through either text, email, or Angela Montenegro. DO NOT RESPOND TO THIS TEXT!!

Anger take the better of him and her breaks down the door to find a still crying Bones on the couch and a very mad Angela trying to comfort her. He tries to go over but Angela won't let him, instead she pushes him out the door and he's thinking here we go again!

"Booth what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Well I came to check on Bones."

"Oh no you don't, you have crushed her enough. Just because you feel guilty doesn't mean you can just come over here and make you feel better because there is nothing you can do for her now, so don't even try and you know what you should feel guilty for what you did to her. Now go just go and leave us alone!" At that she turned on her heel and went back in to continue comforting her best friend.

Booth was left standing there dumbfounded and now on the brink of tears so he just left and walked to his car, there he started to cry now just realizing that he had lost the most important person in his life and to know that he crushed her too was unbearable to him.

That's it for know but I all ready have ideas for the next chapters. Reviews are nice and I would like to see them, if you do, you are awesome! Tell me if you like it , love it, hate it, or you would rather burn it! Doesn't matter to me!


	5. Listen to Reason

**Author's Note: I don't own Bones or Angela or Angela's ideas or "So What" by Pink or anything else that I would love to have like Skander Keynes (no matter how much I wish I did)! This chapter is dedicated to my cousin who just graduated high school with all honors and a nursing scholarship, great job ate!**

_Later that night..._

"Ange, you don't have to stay. I'llll bbe fine" Brennen tried to say but the sobs had consumed her.

"No and that's final, so let get you cleaned up and into bed." When Angela was sure about something there was no point in arguing with her.

"Could you at least tell me why?"

"I guess you deserve to hear that part right?"

"Sure I do!"

"I just don't want you calling Booth, you don't need to talk to him right now call it a Booth detox if you will..."

"But I wouldn't do that!"

"Sure you wouldn't." Angela's voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I hear that!" 'Crap! she wasn't so posed to hear that!'

"Heard what?"

"Nothing, I guess I was just more tired than I thought..."

"Well lets get you into bed then."

_Even later that night..._

"Brennen! Give me the phone NOW!"

" No, I just need to tell him one thing..."

"You listen to me right now! YOU WILL NOT CALL BOOTH AT ALL!!"

"But why not?" Brennen's voice was with so much pain and suffering that Angela just couldn't take it.

"Because sweetie, he isn't worth it."

"Maybe not to you but to me he's everything."

"But do you think that your everything to him, honestly?"

"No..."Brennen had just started crying again.

"That's right, I'm so sorry to say this but he just thinks of you as a friend, a compadre, a partner basically and nothing else, but your better than that, your better than him, he would never deserve you."

"I don't care. I love him more than anything else, no offense."

"Hey it's okay, but sometimes you need to let go of the ones you love to be happy and maybe one day they will come and get you. Besides, love makes you do the wacky."

"I don't know what that means."

"In this case you don't have too."

"Okay, tomorrow, I will schedule an abortion and write my letter of resignation to _that **thing**_ in the lab."

"Okay, see there's my best friend that I knew and love!"

"Good night Angela."

"Night Bren."

_The next day..._

"Doctor I Just want tot get this over with no more questions please."

"That's fine Dr. Brennen."

Brennen went threw the procedure with minimal pain and walked out. She was feeling a lot better now, freer if you will so she disided to call Booth and ask him out to lunch...

"Bones I'm surprised that your even talking t me right now, what's up?"

"Well, I really need to talk to you, can we meet fro lunch?"

"Sure, where?"

"The dinner."

**Author's note: Up next is the lunch! Hey there! look I'm so sorry for not updating in like forever, things have been crazy at school but I'm on break now, but then my doctor had to go and put me on computer deprivation for 1 week, that really sucked! i could only go on for about 10 minutes a day and she said that was pushing it! Well tell me if you hate it or if you like it, just spill! will try and update sooner but that is all up to moosemer11 for that one.**


	6. Byebye?

Title: What doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger Part 6

Chapter Title: Bye-Bye?

I'm back! I am soooo sorry for not updating in like months but I got sick and had to go to the E.R. many times, Andrew was not happy at all. Also, school hasn't exacty been one my side if you know what I mean... I'm trying something new with this story, it's going to have a point of view or pov for short from now on, it's easier to write and should make the updates faster.

At The Diner... (Booth's POV)

I sat there waiting for her to walk through the doors of the Diner, but every time the doors open, it's not her. What does she expect me to do, just wait here all day? Wow, it's been 15 minutes since I came in here and no her, wonder where she is...

"What can I get ya darlin'?" asked a waitress named Sydney.

"Wha? Oh nothing I'm waiting for someone accually...?" I say

"Sounds to me like your not even sure if she's gonna sh-" Her sentance was cut off by a buzz bbbbuuuuuzzzzzzz coming from my jacket pocket.

"Hold that thought, for me will ya?"

I pull out my cell phone out of my jacket pocket and to see who it is

One new Pix Message

Bones

View Now

View Later

Oh it must be her telling me why she's late! I click view now and this is what it says...

"So,

So what I'm still a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don't need you

And guess what

I'm havin more fun

And now that were done

I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright

I'm just fine

And you're a tool so

So what

I am a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don't want you tonight"

So What by Pink started to play

and this is what the text message part said

Booth, I want to tell you something, you remember our little night together, well you got me pregnant and yesterday I took care that, I had an abortion. Booth you played with my feelings. It hurt. A will soon find out there will be a lot of things that will change all because of you.-Bones

"So,

So what I'm still a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don't need you

And guess what

I'm havin more fun

And now that were done

I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright

I'm just fine

And you're a tool so

So what

I am a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don't want you tonight

You weren't fair

You never were

You want it all but that's not fair

I gave you life

I gave my all

You weren't there, you let me fall"

I closed my phone and ran as fast as I could to my car, turned the lights on and sped towards the Jeffersonian.

Jeffersonian (Brennen's POV)

I walked to **Dr. Saroyan's office and handed her my letter of resignation.**

**" Dr. Brennen, what is the meaning of this?"**

**"Well, I can no longer work with people like you"**

**" What's that sopossed to mean?"**

**" I can't work for a bitch/slut any more" she was stunned!**

**" Bye Bitch!" I said as I left her office and went back to mine to colect my boxes and into my car. Once in my car I turned on the radio and So What by: Pink came on and made me remember last night when I first really listened to this song...**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**I turned on the water for my shower and I turn on the radio. I'm all out of tears and I just really don't care anymore, I mean he doesn't why should I, I think as I get in the shower. And then there is this song that is on the radio, So What I think it's called. Hey this is a good song... and before I knew it I was singing along with the radio, just now reaslizing how right this words are. I turned off the water and started getting dressed and feeling finally free and happy.**

**Who needs him to tell me what to do, I can protect myself. I've done it all these years why did I all of a sudden need him now? I know I don't! That's it I'll show him! Now where did I put my doctor's number...**

**Oh here it is Dr. Isobelle Granger! Good thing it's early!**

**" Hello you have reached Dr. Isobelle Granger's office, if you would like to make an appointment press one..." I Press 1, " Hello this is Anna speecking how my I help you?"**

**" I would like to make an appointment?"**

**" What kind?"**

**" An abortion." I hope they can do this, fingers crossed!**

**" Ok, how's today at 4 sound?" Success!**

**" That would be lovely!"**

**" Ok, all I need is you name and we'll see you at 4!" She seems very nice about all of this, wow, I'm suprised...**

**" Brennen and thank you."**

**" So, Dr. Brennen, I have you down for an abortion at 4 is that correct?"**

**" Yes"**

**" Ok, bye then!" Wow no questions, that's a first...**

**All I need to do now is find a way to tell Booth, oh! Text message! Perfect! Lets put So What with it, it's more fun... *smirk***

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Of Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**I get to the airport and hey doesn't Andrew live out there, I should go visit him, probably should call him first though...**

**"Hey Andrew!"**

**" Hey Temp!"**

**" I'm gonna be in San Diego, for vacation, you want to go out and catch up?"**

**" Sure. When?"**

**"How's tomorrow night sound?"**

**" Great see you then!"**

**" Bye!"**

**" Bye sweetie!"**

**I can't believe that nick-name stuck all these years! He gave that to me when I went to school in Chula Vista for 7th and 8th grade, he was my best friend and this one guy, Ivan kept trying to ask me out so I finally said I was going out with Andrew and we had to pretend date.**

**I turned off my phone and went on the plane.**

**Jeffersonian (Booth's POV)**

**I ran into her office, but it was empty and I ran to Cam's office saying no,no,no I must have looked like a freaken idiot but I don't care, she can't just leave! I need her!**

**" Cam where is she?"**

**"How the hell am I soposed to know?"**

**"Because your her boss?!"**

**" Yeah well not anymore?"**

**"Why what happened?"**

**" She quit and said some very mean things, I might add, I think she found out about us..."**

**" Do you know where Angela is?"**

**" In her office I think"**

**" Thanks." I muttered as I ran to Angela's office**

**" Angela where is she?"**

**" Probably on a plane. Why do you ask?"**

**"I need to find her. A plane where?"**

**" California, don't go after her, she needs time and space, if she wants to talk she'll come to you, and you just need to wait bucko."**

**" I can't do that, I need her Ang." I must sound despret but I an so so what, I need her.**

**" I know you do but this is something she needs, you do know the more you push the more she goes farther away right?"**

**"Yeah I know I just don't know what to do."**

**Ok that's enough for this chapter, it's like 2 in the morning here and I need rest, I have a dance recital tonight and my hand is crapping. Now review and tell me what you think and what should happen next because you guys are the ones reading it not me so tell me and I'll write it, plus I don't know what should happen next. :)**


	7. Mine All Mine

Ok so I can't believe that on;y one person voted for the poll! I guess you guys really must not like this story so according to that one person, I should end this story and thats exactly what I'm going to do. This one should be short though, since nobody seems interested...

For the Last time I do not own anything!

Chapter 7~ Mine all Mine

Booth's POV

Hopefully i didn't miss her!

I don't know what I'll do if she leaves. I mean I know I hurt her when I told her all those things that night but I was with Cam even though all I wanted was her. Ok, airport next exit, almost there!

Brennen's POV

"First Class call for flight 54 to San Fransisco, California!" (A.N. I don't remember how flights are called so it's probably wrong.)

Well I guess that's me. What just because I'm running away from my problems does not mean I can't do it in style right?

Booth's POV

Alright, flight to San Fransisco, where would that be?

"Excuse me do you happen to know where the flight to San Fransisco is, it's an emergency!"

"Well sir let me take you there, if it's an emergancy, do you work for the police or government?"

"Yes I do I work for the FBI. Special Agent Seely Booth, here is my badge."

"Alright hop on!"

And with that the lady sped me towards the loading gate.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You need to stop this plane!"

"Sorry sir you don't have the autorrity to stop this plane."

"Yes I do, my name is Special Agent Seely Booth and you need to stop this plane."

"Yes sir right away sir. Hold the plane!"

"Thank you."

I ran as fast as I could through the hall leading to the plane and straight to the first class part of the plane, I know Bones and she likes to travel in style. There she is!

Brennen's POV

NO! Why is he here?! ThIs can't be happening!

Booth's POV

"Bones, we need to talk."

"No booth I don't want to talk to you, just go away."

"Not till you listen to me."

"Fine! But I don't need to look at you."

"Ok... I never believed true love existed until you. Since the day we met, you've turned my world upside down. You taught me that true love is unconditional and endless. You made me laugh when I didn't think I could and you made me believe that a happy ending is possible. If you would let me, I could be your happy ending too. I only told you things because I was afraid of what will happen, but now I realize that I'm more afraid of loosing you than anything else in the world and that includes clowns."

Brennen's POV

That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard! Fuck my reasons for leaving with him is where I belong!

Booth's POV

"Temprence, I love you."

"I love you so so much Seely Booth you have no idea!"

As soon as I said that she kissed me! I'm finally where I belong, with her.


End file.
